groovy_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Join The Club" Script
This is the script to Join the Club/Band Together's first segment, "Join The Club". The episode dates from October 2, 2004, but began as a spring 2004 pilot. Script *(The episode begins in the school cafeteria, where Gwen and her pals, Reese, O'Ryan, Vanessa, and Yvette, are beginning a meeting of their club at their lunch table.) *Gwen: Fabulicious Five roll call! Reese Harper? *Reese: Present! *Gwen: O'Ryan Cavanagh? *O'Ryan: President! *Reese: O'Ryan?! It's "present", not "president"! *O'Ryan: Sorry. *Yvette: She does have a point. You ARE club president, Gwen. *Gwen: Clever thinking! *O'Ryan: Actually, I didn't even mean it in that way! I thought you say "president" during a roll call! *Gwen: Vanessa Gordon? *Vanessa: Yo! *Gwen: Yvette Flores? *Yvette: Here! *Gwen: Gwen Bridges? Here! Okay, now that we're all here, we can begin today's Fabulicious Five meeting! *All 5 girls: (while doing some sort of handshake) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, we're BFFs for as long as we're alive, we're the Fabulicious Five! Woo-hoo! *Gwen: So, Fabulicious Five, what shall we discuss at today's meeting? *O'Ryan: I have an idea! Canned peaches! *Gwen: Um... *Vanessa: (notices a sad-looking girl, sitting alone at the table adjacent to the 5's table, chomping on her sandwich) I think we should talk to that girl sitting over there, alone. She looks like she could use a friend. *O'Ryan: Maybe she could join our club! *Gwen: Sounds great! (The girls set themselves up at the sad girl's table.) Is anything wrong? *Sad girl: Nobody wants to be my friend. You see, it seems like nobody else here is a total diva like me. They think I'm weird, because I always carry around my sketchbook and I'm doodling my ideas for fashions. *Gwen: Having a hobby is nothing to be ashamed of. You shouldn't be all shy and sad about it. *Reese: (to Vanessa) She IS weird. *Vanessa: Nah, I think she's just unique! There's a difference! *Gwen: Who's your teacher? *Sad girl: Mr. Goodwin. *Gwen: Oh, wait! I'm in Mr. Goodwin's class! *Yvette: We all are! You're Oki, right? *Sad girl/Oki: Yep, that's me! *Gwen: We'd love to be your friend! *Yvette: Yeah! We all love fashion just as much as you! *Gwen: Wanna join our club? *Oki: Why not? Sounds exciting! *(Episode cuts to the recess field.) *Vanessa: It's nice to have another person in our club! *Yvette: I wonder if she can spot cute boys from a mile away. *Reese: We don't need another boy-crazy girl in the club. *Gwen: But what we do need is a new name! We can't be the Fabulicious Five anymore, because there's now 6 of us! *Reese: Easy. We're now the Fabulicious Six! *Vanessa: Seriously? That's the best name you can come up with? *Yvette: (twists her face into an awkward position) It doesn't have a nice ring to it. *Reese: Well, I like it. *Gwen: It's not all about you, Reese. *Reese: Yeah, but- *Vanessa: I have an idea for a name. We could be the Perfecto Pop-Stars! *Reese: No. Just...NO. *(The school bell rings) *Gwen: We'd better get back to class! *(The episode cuts to the interior of Mr. Goodwin's classroom. All the girls sit down in their seats.) *Mr. Goodwin: Okay, class, take out your social studies textbooks and open them to page 33... *Yvette: (tapping Gwen on the shoulder and whispering) Psst! Gwen? *Gwen: (whispering) What? I know you think Kalvin is cute! *Yvette: (whispering) Not that! It's that we need a new name - and quick! I don't want us to be stuck as the Fabulicious Six! *Gwen: (whispering) Hmmm...I got a good one! We should be called the Rock Divas! *Yvette: (whispering) I like that. *Gwen: (whispering) But what if everybody else doesn't? *Yvette: (whispering) You have a point there. I like the name G- *Mr. Goodwin: Yvette? Gwen? If you make one more noise, I'm going to have to ask you two to switch seats! *Gwen: Sorry, Mr. G. *Mr. Goodwin: Now, who can tell me something about the Iroquois? *(Episode cuts to the inside of the one of the Groovy Girls' favorite hangouts, the Glitzville Diner. All the girls are eating delicious foods, like burgers, hot dogs, fries, and milkshakes.) *Gwen: (stops chewing) We totally need a new name. What about the Fashionistas? *Yvette: A bit too cliche. *Gwen: Okay. How about the Totally Terrific Team? *Yvette: That one's a bit too long. *Gwen: The Stylish Six? *Vanessa: I like it! *Oki: Um...me too! *O'Ryan: Me sixteen! *Reese: I don't. *Gwen: If we can't all agree on that name, then I guess it can't be our name. *Vanessa: What about an acronym name? *O'Ryan: An acro-what? *Vanessa: An acronym name! You know, where the first letters of everybody in the club's names form a cool word with a nice ring to it! *O'Ryan: (saying something incomprehensible while chewing) *Gwen: What? *Reese: Stop chewing with your mouth open, O'Ryan! It's impolite and embarrassing! *O'Ryan: (swallows) Sorry. What I was saying was, I like the idea! We can be...the VORGYO Girls! *(Singing) V to the O to the R to the G to the Y to the O G-I-R-L-S! X2 *''Vorgyo Girls, Vorgyo Girls, Vorgyo Girls rule!'' (Repeat, as all the girls except for Reese clap along as O'Ryan dances.) *Reese: Are we REALLY gonna be called the "Vorgyo Girls?" I mean, what the heck IS a "Vorgyo?" *Vanessa: I'm with Reese on that one. *Oki: Hmm... *Reese: Seriously, what IS a Vorgyo? Some sort of llama that can only be found in Peru? I don't want us to be named after a llama! *O'Ryan: It's an acrobat name! *Gwen: You mean an acronym name. *O'Ryan: That's what I said. Acrobat name! *Vanessa: No offense, O'Ryan, *O'Ryan: None taken. *Vanessa: But you didn't even let me finish speaking! *O'Ryan: Sorry. (Slightly giggles) *Vanessa: So as I was saying, no offense, O'Ryan, but that name is super-lame. *Oki: I guess so... *Gwen: I kinda like it, but if nobody else does, other than you, O'Ryan, it can't be our name. *Yvette: (totally exaggerated) We're NEVER going to find a good name! It's hopeless! We shouldn't even be a club anymore if we can't find a name! *Reese: Yvette, what are you doing? *Yvette: Oh, that. I'm an actress! I need to practice acting dramatic! *Gwen: We still need a new name for our club. Any ideas? *Vanessa: The BFF Club! *Yvette: No! The Dazzling Darlings! *Reese: Ew! I like the Superstars! *O'Ryan: How about the Mighty Burritos? *Gwen: I got one! Fun Fashion Friends! *O'Ryan: Sassy Balloons? *Vanessa: I'd rather us be called the Glitzville Girl Power Squad. *(The episode cuts to the lunch tables, at school the next day, where the girls continue arguing over names.) *Gwen: Stylicious Six! *Yvette: Team Totally Teriffic! *O'Ryan: Miami Dolphins! *Gwen: That name's been taken already. *Reese: The Sunny Day Squad! *Vanessa: Glitzville Gigglers! *O'Ryan: I have the best name for us yet. *Gwen: What? *Reese: (to herself) Please be something I'll like, please be something I'll like! *O'Ryan: The...(a drumroll sound effect plays)C-(realizes the drumroll is still playing) You can stop practicing your snare drum now, Kalvin. (Kalvin shrugs and puts his drumsticks down) Where was I again? Right! The Canned Peaches! *Gwen, Reese, O'Ryan, Vanessa, and Yvette: Ugh... *Oki: Wait a minute! *Gwen: Oki! I never realized you didn't come up with a name idea yet! *Oki: I...I had this idea all along. You just didn't let me share it! You were all so busy talking and arguing over names that I never was able to share my name idea for us! *Gwen: Sorry. Well, what is your name idea? *Oki: Vanessa, remember the acronym name idea? *Vanessa: Yeah, that didn't work. *Oki: Well, if you scramble up the letters of "VORGYO," you get a real word! *Reese: Really? "Rovoyg", "Yovgro", and "Oorvyg" aren't words. *Oki: But "groovy" is! *Gwen: My name starts with a G...Reese, yours starts with an R...O'Ryan, yours starts with an O...so does yours, Oki...your name starts with a V, Vanessa...and Yvette's starts with a Y! I see now! How's the name "Groovy Girls" sound? *Reese: Uh...I love it! *Yvette: Best. Name. EVER! *Vanessa: It totally does have a nice ring to it! *O'Ryan: (begins to sing her song again) G to the R to the O to the O to the V to the Y G-I-R-L-S! X2 *''Groovy Girls, Groovy Girls, Groovy Girls rule!'' (Repeat, as all the girls, even Reese, sing and clap along as O'Ryan dances. They then all do O'Ryan's dance and the episode ends with them dancing, laughing, and enjoying themselves.) Category:Season 1 Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 scripts Category:TV Show